


再创世记

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	再创世记

金钟仁偶尔会想起他们。在他身边身上身体里的男人。想到也只是一瞬间，瞬间过后是难以入睡的一日夜。

十年前他离开学校的那个下午，用退学通知单擦了擦游戏厅的凳子，最后的钱买了拉面，烟和十几小时的游戏时长，熬红了眼重新走到白色日光下时，他意识到自己两手空空，仅有的是等待他缴住院费的父亲。  
父亲的床被推到医院走廊上，金钟仁刚付了新一天的床位费，偷来的，他倚在墙边，等着护士重新把父亲推进病房。医院下了最后通牒，明天这时候不交上钱，走廊也不会让待。  
没有烟了，金钟仁下楼去买，瞥见隔壁书店门口一个与他年纪相仿的男生正在付账，他的钱包鼓胀着，同他戴着黑框，清秀安静的样子很不相符。金钟仁叼上烟，没点，跟在他身后，前方十字路口，人潮拥挤，男生的钱包就在裤袋边露着头，金钟仁深吸一口气，贴近他身边，手指碰了上去。  
手腕被钳住了，瞬间的疼痛让他“嘶”了一声。那男生分明比他矮，抬眼看他的样子却充满压迫感。金钟仁竟然抽不出手，被他捏着手腕走过了马路。  
终于他停下来，看向金钟仁：“缺钱？”  
金钟仁只能点头。  
“为什么？”  
“对不起。”金钟仁先说了一句，而后摸出父亲的住院通知单，“给他看病。”  
男生只是瞟了一眼，伸手掏出钱包，打开，塞满的纸币刺着金钟仁的眼。他取出一张名片，交给金钟仁，就三个字“都暻秀”，别的什么也没有。  
“什么意思？”  
“要钱的话，来工作，想清楚联系我。”  
金钟仁翻了一面名片，才看到后面写了一行号码，还有五个字“黑麟 北堂口”。  
“黑社会。”都暻秀直言不讳。  
金钟仁咽了一口唾沫，看着他：“今天就可以，现在。”怕都暻秀反悔，他敲了敲胸口，“我很会打架。”  
都暻秀盯着他眼睛凝视了会，说：“跟我来。”  
他的声音始终很轻，金钟仁不免疑心，但迅速就跟上。都暻秀在巷子里转了几个弯，进了一家旅店，干净但小，都暻秀只向前台点了点头，就有人带着他们一起上楼。  
进了房间，都暻秀先去洗了手，摘掉眼镜，坐在椅子上，金钟仁才发现他眯起眼看人时有些可怖。  
“衣服脱了。”  
他以为听错了，直到都暻秀又说了一遍。  
“我不是，”金钟仁几乎失笑，“是什么工作，请问？”  
“我的助手。”都暻秀又站起身，走到他身边，“脱了。”  
金钟仁脱了上衣，他对自己的身体很有自信，却在这情境下不自在，都暻秀的身形甚至有些瘦小，但被他逼近着，金钟仁在床边坐下。都暻秀伸手到他腰间，快速抽下他的皮带，猛然间又抓住金钟仁两只手，金钟仁飞快挣脱，却被他浮着青筋的手扣住肩颈，忽然一阵剧烈酸痛，他软了半边身体，都暻秀顺势捆住金钟仁双手。  
金钟仁挣扎不止，终于因为都暻秀的擒拿术彻底脱力，他的双腿被都暻秀的膝盖重重压着，放松的间隙又被直接拽下裤子。  
都暻秀那鹰一般的手握住他鼓起的下身，声音还是慢而有礼：“不想痛的话，听话一些。”  
金钟仁想到自己的处境，在整洁的床上死了心地瘫软下去，但被都暻秀入侵的瞬间，他还是感到极度的羞辱席卷全身，他闭上眼忍受，却忽然感到眼皮上的湿润触感。  
都暻秀吻了他的眼睛。轻轻地。  
这场交合来得很安静，都暻秀只是呼着气，金钟仁从反复地湿热摩擦中感到了难以言说的快感，但他羞于发出声音，始终抿起嘴。直到都暻秀在他腿间射出凉而粘稠的液体，金钟仁才大口喘气，他总恍惚还被都暻秀拍击着，臀侧还有些痛感，是都暻秀边做边用手捏的。  
“今天以后跟着我吧。”都暻秀穿好裤子，看向他，“叫什么名字。”  
“金钟仁。”  
“好，钟仁。钱自己拿，先交上医院的。”

金钟仁把自己换了出去。那时他想问都暻秀一句，这是否是都要经历的入门式，当时没问，后来问了，都暻秀说不是，“我的个人爱好而已。”  
都暻秀是北堂口的堂主，黑麟分区老大的次子。他长金钟仁一岁，刚上大学。金钟仁后来就住在都暻秀的小公寓里，干干净净，都暻秀三天要大扫除一次，自己坐在沙发上看书，让金钟仁包着头巾给他忙前忙后。  
“哪有这种道理，”金钟仁总是抱怨，“哥不如让我出去打架。”  
“大哥让你做什么就做什么。”都暻秀总是这样说，语气平淡。  
分区开会时都暻秀座次在下游，他打扮得当真只像个大学生，倒是金钟仁站在他身后，个子高，眉眼浓郁，还多几分派头。一次上车前有人挥着刀砍来，认错了大哥，朝着金钟仁去，金钟仁又顺势推开都暻秀，自己结实挨了一下。胳膊上的刀口血流淙淙，都暻秀踹翻了来人，正好接住倒下的金钟仁。  
金钟仁在密医的诊所醒来，看到都暻秀坐在床边，困得已经睡去，脑袋还在轻轻点着。金钟仁眯起眼看他，他的五官分明都带点圆，对着他却总有几分威严。这么看着，都暻秀慢慢睁眼，眨了两下，说：“醒了？”  
他的手放在金钟仁绑了绷带的胳膊上，轻得感受不到重量，金钟仁还是皱起眉头，不自觉撇起嘴，说：“哥，疼。”  
“钟仁，谢谢你。”都暻秀拿开手，俯身向金钟仁靠近，金钟仁以为他要帮自己捻好被角，却看到都暻秀的脸渐渐放大，最后是他的嘴唇碰上了自己的，贴了一下，又抿住，舌尖探进转了一圈。  
从第一次后还未有过的亲密接触，金钟仁几乎忘了他们是这种关系。他睁大眼，费力地看着都暻秀，不知道他这温和的脸庞下在想什么。都暻秀只是用拇指擦了擦金钟仁被沾湿的下唇。  
“好好养伤。”他说。

金钟仁在都暻秀手下长期只做一件事：追债。他也带了个跟班，每每自己不动手，闯进债户家里坐着，老神在在，指挥着他们伺候，嘴里一句不松，手下看着态度砸东西，直到跪下的人保证一定马上还上，金钟仁才笑着上前同他们握握手。  
他知道这种滋味，也知道天无绝人之路，像他就把自己卖了，现在照样过得很好。  
每次收回账，都暻秀分给他的都不小气，金钟仁攒着，很快就能让父亲动上手术。第一次手术后医生说恢复不佳，大概率要二次手术，金钟仁只是点点头，并不在意。去看父亲时他把袒露着胸口的衬衫扣上了，父亲意识清醒时大概会看到他胸上暧昧的红痕，虽然猜不出是怎么来的。  
都暻秀带他进赌场时金钟仁没想什么。都暻秀脑子好，在牌桌边不骄不躁，总是不动声色算着，再者他还有他老子，金钟仁想着，就站在他身后晃悠，眼睛不时往四处看看。  
都暻秀能见好就收，说一句“走”，金钟仁就上前帮他收好筹码，面对一桌赌客，头一歪，笑着说：“不好意思，我大哥手风好。”  
在大厅玩了两天，第三天来了个染着浅橙色头发的高瘦男人，他眉眼带笑，鼻梁高得显眼，上唇尤为薄，身上带着股偏冷的香。他越过金钟仁，走到都暻秀身边，说：“小暻哥，贵宾厅里玩么？”  
金钟仁不悦地看着他，刺人的话还没说出口，都暻秀却点点头：“好，劳烦带路。”  
吴世勋是沓码仔，专给赌场带客源。金钟仁看他不顺眼，吴世勋也没要他喜欢，只是抱着胳膊，似笑非笑看着他。都暻秀进包厢前停了停，说今天带的钱怕不够，吴世勋二话没说帮他签了一叠筹码，还笑眯眯地：“小暻哥，多赢点。”  
都暻秀没让金钟仁进去，把钱包给了他，让他在大厅随便玩点。金钟仁有些担心，拉了一下都暻秀的手，“哥”才喊了一声，都暻秀就只是摇了摇头。  
吴世勋也没跟着进去，本来该的，都暻秀不喜欢，就让他陪着金钟仁。他知道金钟仁身上没一分油水可榨，就老实看着金钟仁玩彩票机，幸运券不间断地往外吐，在金钟仁脚下堆了一座小山。看到金钟仁闷闷不乐，吴世勋胳膊肘碰了他一下：“怎么了？像断奶的孩子一样。”  
金钟仁恶狠狠瞪他一眼，他板起脸有些凶相，可一松了气，又天生带了点委屈沮丧的样子。  
“我不信你，”金钟仁说，“你别和我说话。”  
“你老板信我就行。”吴世勋挑着眉，故意气他一般，神色得意。  
都暻秀小赢一笔，还了吴世勋筹码，剩下的让金钟仁拿去签单。他面色放松，嘴角带着小幅的笑：“钟仁，我们走。”  
“小暻哥，明天再来。”吴世勋颇为戏剧化地向他们鞠了一躬。

都暻秀转了金钟仁一笔钱做手术费后，赌运就一直不顺。金钟仁起初看赌注不高，不甚在意，后来渐渐觉得不对，一查才知道都暻秀赌了台底，没和他说，台面上赢一分，从外围佬手里再拿一分，台面上输一分，也要多出一分。  
金钟仁没见过那样的都暻秀。他指尖摁着牌，半天没有掀开，额角有点汗，嘴巴紧抿着。侍者想给他倒水，被金钟仁挡了，直到都暻秀押闲，开出闲赢，金钟仁才长出一口气，倒了水给他。  
都暻秀冲他笑了笑，金钟仁把水给他时被都暻秀握住手，他手心全是冷汗。  
下把开盘时金钟仁电话响了，都暻秀冲他偏了偏头，金钟仁到包厢外接。周围有些吵，他听不清，一路到了露台上，才大声说：“说什么，再说一遍？”  
对方已经无比疲惫，压下气说：“实在抱歉，您父亲手术大出血，抢救无效，去世了，请节哀。”  
金钟仁放下电话时不知道该做什么表情，脑子里竟然第一时间想着不知道都暻秀这把赢了没。然后才想起他就是因为父亲的病才认识的都暻秀。从露台上转身，金钟仁还有些愣愣，走路不抬头，路上径直撞了人，窜入鼻尖的香味有点熟，他定睛才看清是吴世勋，猛然被他一箍住肩膀，金钟仁呼吸道一阵酸，眼睛竟然湿了一圈。  
“你…怎么了？”  
金钟仁说不出话，张了嘴也没声音，只是动着颌骨，吴世勋拍了拍他背，说：“小暻哥是输了，但还能翻盘呢，我又放了额度给他。”  
金钟仁贴得他近，没挪开身，这人体的触感让他动不了，一时就靠在吴世勋胸口，用力抽着气呼吸，眼泪要滚落的刹那，他看到都暻秀从贵宾厅里出来。  
金钟仁瞬间醒了，紧闭着嘴把将出口的呜咽全吞下。他拨开吴世勋，一抹脸走到都暻秀身边，都暻秀嘴唇发白，却碰了碰他的手，问：“手术顺利么？”  
金钟仁看他，都暻秀又问：“不是今天？”  
金钟仁叫了一声“哥”，紧紧抱着他到底还是哭了。

都暻秀赌疯了。金钟仁不知道他为什么要这样，却知道了是吴世勋给他托的底，三成，都暻秀输一分，还要赔台底三分。吴世勋说钱他先垫上了，债转到他手里，他和小暻哥好，多宽几天。都暻秀闭眼挺久不说话，而后和金钟仁说：“钟仁，堂口有的先提出来，别让人知道，吴先生的先还上。”  
金钟仁去提了，根本没多少，吴世勋就跟在他身后，凑过脸来看屏上的数字，“啧啧”两声，说：“这怎么办好？”  
他的肩胛骨就抵着金钟仁后背中心的线。金钟仁转头看他，吴世勋压着眼，眼里还有笑，直勾勾盯着金钟仁。金钟仁知道意思了，问他去哪里。吴世勋带他去了个奇怪的店，墙上全是不堪入目的贴画，进了房间金钟仁自己脱衣服，直到赤裸地站在他面前。吴世勋上下看着他，神色平静，只是嘴角勾起，而后他拿过红绳，把金钟仁手脚捆上，蜜色的胸口也紧勒着绑好，而后用一根羽毛在胸前腹部腿间轻扫着。金钟仁躲闪着，被吴世勋教训说：“乖，别动。”  
他没有被占有，自尊却完全溃败。  
吴世勋最后在他颤抖的肚脐上亲了一口，喊他：“妮妮，以后你就叫妮妮。”  
金钟仁咽下骂人的话，深呼吸后说：“能不能再宽几天，世勋？”  
那天回去都暻秀整晚地不说话。睡觉时从后面搭了金钟仁一下，金钟仁全身一僵，都暻秀放开手，就在金钟仁心沉下的片刻，都暻秀说：“转过来。”  
金钟仁转身，被都暻秀面对面抱住。都暻秀个子比他小，但往日金钟仁仍总觉得是都暻秀抱着他。这是第一次，他感到都暻秀第一次躲在了自己怀里。他藏住了都暻秀。

没过几天都暻秀仍要去赌场。金钟仁也疯了，拿手铐铐了都暻秀，不让他再赌，提着刀要去找吴世勋。都暻秀叫住他，看他，眼神比什么时候都冷：“钟仁，给我解开。”  
金钟仁摇头，都暻秀又说了一遍：“听话。”  
金钟仁把衣服脱了，转过身给他看，背上两道新鲜的淤痕：“清早有人去堂口找你要债，这两棍，我挡的。”  
都暻秀沉默了一会，金钟仁不再看他，视线投向窗外，都暻秀的公寓很小，但这扇窗子好，恰好看到这小城的半空。都暻秀有时看着外面发呆，金钟仁就屋里看他，并不强健却很有力的身体，都暻秀总用自己小小的怀抱关押着他，沉默地亲吻他。  
身后忽然传来动静，转过身，都暻秀已经站起来了，他活动了两下手腕，指尖是一根带钩的针，平时卡在表带里，弹出来就能解开手铐。金钟仁无话可说，都暻秀出门前金钟仁从后面抱住他，下巴搁在他肩上：“我不跟你了，再也不跟了。”  
都暻秀走了。金钟仁想不通，他到底缺什么，要把自己往死里逼着去赌。很久以后金钟仁才知道，都暻秀不想做黑社会了，他想接着读书，出国，找个环境好的地方做点研究，家里不放，分区的叔伯也不放，要他把南堂口的账填上，填完了就一切与他无关。都暻秀本不够，冒了风险要赌。赌了就要把命赌上。  
这全是后来吴世勋和金钟仁说的，金钟仁没法从吴世勋嘴里问一句：都暻秀要的自由里，算没算上他的一份。

都暻秀赢了。三成的台底全给他拿了，再加码，又拿三成。金钟仁接到电话，都暻秀让他去接，他去了，都暻秀看着他，竟然脸上有了几分调笑：“还跟不跟我了？”  
金钟仁赌气地给他打开车门，关上时“砰”一声巨响，都暻秀瞥了他一眼，没忍住又笑出声。  
下一个路口，忽然有人冲到车前，金钟仁一个急刹，瞬间街两边涌出一拨人，他锁死车门，玻璃却直接被砍刀砸开。金钟仁从车座下摸出手枪丢给都暻秀，自己飞快戴上有钢指节的手套，往钻进车里的脑袋上挥去。  
他边被拖下车边疯狂反击，徒手抢过对方各式械具，场面太乱已经无暇去看都暻秀，混乱中听到有枪响，金钟仁分心的瞬间背后就遭到重击，跪着一口血吐出后又听到枪响，然后是渐近的警笛声，人群混乱地跑动，金钟仁挣扎着扑倒一人后抢走他手里的枪，再起身，不知道地上倒着的是谁，好在都暻秀还站着，在他身前，身上都是血污，却到底看着他笑了。  
金钟仁喘着气，感到嘴里血腥涌动，他想回给都暻秀一个笑，可即刻脸上就凝固了，他看到某个人在都暻秀身后举起枪，金钟仁没来得及出声，条件反射抬手，电光间一阵巨响，他看着都暻秀一震，血流如注地倒地。  
“哥！”金钟仁冲上前抱住他的瞬间才意识到自己手里还握着枪，都暻秀看到的最后一幕竟然是自己把枪对准他。  
“哥不是我！”脱口而出的刹那，金钟仁被巨大的可笑击倒了，都暻秀脑后灼烧的巨大伤口在潺潺涌着血与脑浆，金钟仁低头看到他的瞳孔已经开始散了，只是闭不上眼，那眼里好像还有个黑洞洞的枪口，他哭不出声，只会说：“哥，不是我开的枪，不是我杀…”金钟仁猛然停住，他紧紧抱着都暻秀，醒悟到自己本该说什么。  
“哥…你不要死啊…哥…”  
他欠都暻秀的眼泪，竟然流不出来。

输光的人能出得了赌场，能活着，等着被一层层扒皮。赢了的却不行。赢是不能喊停的，直到重新输，或是交出命。  
那时都暻秀太年轻，他不懂，金钟仁更不懂。那之后半年里，金钟仁躺在病床上只想一件事：都暻秀被拿走命的一瞬，分得清子弹是从后方来的么？  
随即他又被无边的痛苦淹没。都暻秀死了，他却不能第一时间为他的死悲伤。  
他们所有无法言说的感情结束在一桩血案里，他太怕死者真相不明。他太怕都暻秀死不瞑目。

再提起都暻秀是在边伯贤面前，还是拜吴世勋所赐。  
那几年金钟仁没再涉黑，做点小生意，都暻秀父亲把气撒在他身上，弄得他处处不顺，干脆换了个港口城市，在码头给人跑点货。有一天就碰上吴世勋了，他成了内外贸易的中间人，穿着西装，头发也染黑了，但总垂下几缕扫在细长的眼边，金钟仁也说不清是否是自己的偏见，他不信有人能把吴世勋当正派。  
吴世勋认出他就笑了，走近后把手搭在他腰上，说：“吃个饭？”  
金钟仁挡了吴世勋，谁想过了几天就要低头去找他。他的货被扣了，来回问，都说码头上消息最多的是姓吴的小子，金钟仁脸色硬梆梆的，压着怒气，说：“我的货，知道怎么回事么？”  
吴世勋没和他绕，直说了，他的货没问题，只是一条船上的别的犯着边哥了，要么安心等处理完，着急就自己去找边哥。金钟仁说：“你带我去。”  
吴世勋笑了，看着他说：“好啊，妮妮。”  
边伯贤比他想得年轻更多，审视的目光在金钟仁和吴世勋身上游动，当他放松嘴角时，几乎让人以为是个寻常青年，甚至遇事会胆小退缩。金钟仁和他一字一句说清来意，边伯贤张着嘴“啊”了一声，又看向吴世勋：“这点小事？”  
吴世勋说：“顺带把他引荐给边哥。他以前做过的。”  
金钟仁脸瞬间白了，揪住吴世勋领子问他在说什么，吴世勋只是伸手包住他攥紧的拳头：“让你当个组长啊，妮妮。”最后两个字凑在金钟仁耳边说的，太轻了，直往里飘。  
边伯贤问：“以前跟的谁？”  
金钟仁实话实说：“都暻秀。”  
边伯贤毫不掩饰地一声嗤笑，金钟仁的脑袋久违轰鸣起来，出了赌场被打死，金钟仁知道在道上都暻秀早就是个笑柄了。但他佯装镇定说：“边哥看不起我大哥，想必也不会看得起我，我只拿货，别的不想。”  
边伯贤摸了摸耳朵，没理他，正巧秘书进来送合同，他晾着两人看了半天，没签，低声交代几句，完了这件事，才和金钟仁说：“货拿走，你留下。”

这几年世道变了也没变，在这个城市黑社会不叫堂口，叫公司，边伯贤在外面是边总，金钟仁进来后很少见他，他只是个组长，仍和小混混们打交道。边伯贤的产业里他管两条街，每月例行检查两次。有一天手下说和别的街起冲突了，金钟仁知道都是边伯贤的，不会有大事，去了看到一个人坐在沙发上等着，眼睛瞪得极大，抱在胸前的小臂上隆起肌肉。  
“小灿哥，”他已经学会小事化了，自己拖了一张椅子坐他身边，“都是吃边哥饭的，你松一口，我们交个朋友。”  
朴灿烈的气来得快去得也快，金钟仁先开口了，他也不再绷着，一起吃了顿饭。朴灿烈比他早来几个月，也是组长，意外酒量不太行，喝了几杯就手托着脸傻笑，金钟仁被他弄得也心里好笑。回头还要送朴灿烈回家，虽然有他的小弟扛着人，金钟仁不想有差错多生事，还是跟着进了房间，看到朴灿烈被脱了鞋盖好被子，才点点头走人。  
春夏之交来得暧昧，某天日头就大得让人睁不开眼，地上全是光亮一片。金钟仁除了收收保护费，没能做成什么事，他知道上升期的边伯贤这么闲着他，是信不过他。朴灿烈比他更着急，他好像自带着火气，讲着话就把水瓶捏爆了，朴灿烈是真想往上走，但嘴里不正经，把手心的水珠甩掉，咧嘴笑着对金钟仁说：“不然你去打听打听，我们边哥爱不爱男的？”  
金钟仁拍了拍他紧实的胸口：“你这样的啊？”  
想了想，又问他：“就这么想做事？”  
“升官发财娶老婆嘛。”朴灿烈也爱笑，金钟仁觉得他的本事是让人总能去信他，颧骨上两团肉因为笑容而鼓起，无端让他的玩笑话都多了几分真诚。  
那段日子金钟仁和朴灿烈走得很近，原因被他归成无事可做，朴灿烈比他热力百倍，金钟仁闲逛的时候看到他带着手下在给沿街的花圃除草做绿化，脸上抹了两道黑，一嘴白牙冲金钟仁笑：“你又没睡醒啊，晚上喝酒去？”  
朴灿烈嫌市政对他们不用心，就自己动手。金钟仁给他倒酒，看他被拌菜辣得吐舌头，半杯啤酒灌下去，又皱着眉嫌苦，金钟仁忍不住说：“看你哪里有点黑社会的样子。”  
“那黑社会是什么样子？”朴灿烈不甘心，瞪着眼反驳。  
“什么样子都有，总之不是你这样。”  
金钟仁酒没喝完就被朴灿烈拉走了，去买衣服，挤挤挨挨的裁缝铺里，朴灿烈买了几件花衬衫，胸口开得老大，问金钟仁怎么样，金钟仁勉强冲他笑笑，朴灿烈说：“我觉着的黑社会就是这样的。”说完直视着他，那眼睛太洗人了，金钟仁忍不住回答：“你说什么就是什么。”  
朴灿烈说：“阿仁，你去做头吧。”  
朴灿烈说的做头就是做头，金钟仁被他连哄带骗做了个雷鬼头，自己都不敢睁眼看，朴灿烈还忍不住鼓掌，说气势非凡。从理发店出来，金钟仁就收到短信，边伯贤要他过去一趟。  
正想着拿什么借口跟朴灿烈脱身，朴灿烈就直接把手机给他看：“边哥让我找他，我们一起去吧。”  
边伯贤看到他们俩一起来，愣了一下，金钟仁直觉边伯贤生意又大了，眼神比初次见面深了不少。边伯贤瞥着金钟仁的头发看了会，张张嘴没说话，朴灿烈在一旁乐呵呵地说：“我推荐阿仁做的，边哥，您觉得这么样？”  
边伯贤没废话太多，直接交代让他们俩以后一起管码头。金钟仁明显感到朴灿烈身体绷紧了，没等他说话，朴灿烈就激动地一鞠躬，大声说：“谢谢边哥！”  
话音刚落，又摁着金钟仁的腰，让他也不像话地鞠了一躬。  
边伯贤笑了，眯着眼看他们，嘴角上翘成一个勾。又大致说了些情况就让他们回去了，临走时金钟仁听到身后忽然一句：“阿仁，发型不错。”  
朴灿烈轻轻肘击了金钟仁胸口一下，冲他眨眨眼。

几个月前他在码头上晒着太阳帮人点货，现在他坐在海边别墅的窗前，看集装箱像威化饼干，码头工一个个像硕大的蚂蚁。  
边伯贤才打过电话，说最近几批货留心点，别让人经手。金钟仁自己去看了，半个集装箱的书册，往里翻是一捆捆现金，再往里翻又是白纸，给不同的人验不同程度。  
大概边伯贤是分头交代，金钟仁总觉得朴灿烈有些变了，他会在夜里起来亲自巡货，金钟仁认为不必如此，但想到朴灿烈本来就是热情有余的人，也觉得正常，只是那玩命工作的样子怪傻的。有时朴灿烈看着码头上来往的人，会深深皱起眉头，金钟仁又想起街头咋咋呼呼的朴灿烈，还是更喜欢他的花衬衫，旺盛到眼花缭乱。  
某个晚上金钟仁失眠了，躺在床上辗转反侧，忽然地听到朴灿烈又出门了，他几乎怀着想吓他一跳的坏心思跟在了后面，朴灿烈先去仓库，很快又出来，看了看四周，开了一个集装箱，钻了进去，不知在做什么，金钟仁等了会，蹑声也要跳上时，一束灯光照到他旁边几米远，巡逻的人来了，也不是大事但说不清，金钟仁正打算躲，猛然被一拉，扯进了集装箱里。  
朴灿烈就压在他身上，捂住了他的嘴，一边伸脚勾住门下的闩环，小心费力把集装箱门合上。外面没什么动静，大概巡夜的也不走心，反倒是他们胸膛间的跳动响如雷鸣。箱里本来黑洞洞，朴灿烈的手电在一边照了点光，他紧盯着金钟仁的眼睛，低声问：“你干什么？”  
金钟仁甩开他的手，也压着声音：“我还问你干什么。”  
“没什么，就看看。”朴灿烈眼神有些闪躲，金钟仁抓到了，问：“你想拿边哥的东西？”  
朴灿烈的呼吸很乱，而后他离开金钟仁，不再压着他，似乎口干舌燥，半天才说：“你，能不能不说出去。”  
金钟仁看着他，想了想，点点头。朴灿烈无力地笑了一下，说：“谢了，阿仁。”  
彼此间都有些沉默。朴灿烈又说：“我没拿，我真的只是看看，想过，还没动，不信你来看。”说着他就往箱内深处走去，金钟仁有一丝警惕，伸手摸到身后有一根闩门的铁棍，握住了才跟上他。离得近了，金钟仁呼吸也急促起来，忽然朴灿烈转身要抓他，金钟仁一下举起棍子，可要挥下去之前已经被朴灿烈捏紧手腕，金钟仁无暇想朴灿烈怎么身手这么快，就被他一下吻住嘴唇。  
朴灿烈摁住他的后颈，吻得极凶，金钟仁只能感受到他舌头有力的搅动和自己下唇上发麻的疼，朴灿烈吻着吸着咬着，金钟仁的手腕被他捏得酸麻，不自主撒了手，铁棍落在箱底发出巨响，把两人惊得分开。  
他们都在剧烈呼吸，金钟仁握紧拳头要打，被朴灿烈反射地挡了一下，但那一下后朴灿烈又撤开手，低着头，说：“你打吧。”  
金钟仁给了他脸颊一拳，打得他一趔趄：“我答应你了不会说，你不用这样堵我的嘴。”  
这话说完，金钟仁脸上竟然有些烧。  
“对不起。”朴灿烈重新站好，“但和这个无关，钟仁，我…想这样很久了。”  
金钟仁不知该说什么。夏夜太闷了，集装箱里更是一丝风也没有，紧张和燥热让他全身被汗水浸湿，他看到朴灿烈露出一半的胸口也一道道湿得发亮。朴灿烈注意到他的视线，往前走近一步，他们都闻得到彼此身上的男性气味，朴灿烈解开衣扣，敞开，抓着金钟仁的手放在自己腹部。金钟仁挣了两下，掌心无意摩擦着他敏感的肌肉线条，再往下扯了一点他的裤沿，依稀能摸到毛发的触感。像朴灿烈一样，蓬勃生长的，他身上的一切。  
他忽然想到了都暻秀。和朴灿烈相比，更柔软一些的都暻秀的身体，却叫自己臣服。他已经很久没想起都暻秀了，他们的开始和结束都一团糟，中间那些温柔散在他生命的风里无人作证，他有时会忍不住想起，随即被凭空而来的血腥味萦绕。暻秀已经死了，勉强算死在他怀里。  
可朴灿烈还活着。金钟仁呼吸着被朴灿烈侵占的空气，他比谁都真实地炽热地活着，有着让人想汲取吃下的源源生命力，他不是后脑勺被洞开的一具血肉。朴灿烈抓住他的腰侧，他们湿黏的身体紧贴，火热又冰凉，喘息着掠夺彼此的氧气。  
金钟仁在挪动间踢翻了朴灿烈打开的一个袋子，有东西掉出来，金钟仁分神往地上一瞥，鞋尖沾了点白色粉末。  
这个吻结束。朴灿烈拨开金钟仁汗湿的刘海，犹豫了会，说：“边哥…在卖毒，路子不顺，他怀疑有内鬼，让我来查。”  
金钟仁移开视线，这不是他想触碰的世界。  
“钟仁，为了我们的命，不要说出去。”  
“知道。”金钟仁看着黑暗的角落，缓慢眨眼。

在码头上总不见吴世勋，金钟仁还以为他去别处为害四方了。某天不期然碰上，金钟仁想绕开，吴世勋手插裤兜挡在他面前。  
“别装不认识啊，妮妮。”  
金钟仁白了他一眼。吴世勋继续说：“总在岸上，想不想出海看看？”  
在这个停着大货轮的港口，吴世勋弄来一条马达发动的小渔船，金钟仁和他各坐在头尾，一句多的话没有。吴世勋并不看航路，随意操纵着方向，金钟仁也习惯了他的异于常人。离岸很远的时候，吴世勋停了马达，他们就静静飘在海面，像一片叶子上的两只甲虫。吴世勋回头看他，浅色的瞳孔在阳光下变得近乎透明。  
“你知道我在哪里长大的吗？”吴世勋问。  
“不知道。”  
“我也不知道。我还没想好怎么骗你。”  
金钟仁嗤笑一声，重新看向这个人，只说认识，他和吴世勋认识很多年了，但对他的正面了解几乎没有。  
吴世勋又说：“怕不怕我把你扔进海里？”  
金钟仁说：“我会游泳。”  
吴世勋笑了，他们返航。吴世勋看着小罗盘，金钟仁才知道他是懂得航路的。临靠港前吴世勋忽然和他说：“别跟朴灿烈混在一块。”金钟仁懒得理他，却听他说：“不想让他也变都暻秀的话。”  
金钟仁瞬间暴怒，死死勒着吴世勋的胳膊：“不准你提暻秀哥。”  
吴世勋冷哼一声，等金钟仁松手，他摸着上面一圈红痕：“好心送你一个情报而已，谁都跟我没关系。”  
附近的货轮鸣起笛声，让这艘小渔船快滚。

金钟仁去边伯贤办公室，朴灿烈也在，金钟仁刻意避开他，只走到边伯贤跟前。  
边伯贤似乎兴致不错，从文件袋里抽出一张照片给金钟仁，语气轻快地说：“阿仁，你来看看这是什么。”  
是一张证件照，穿着警服的朴灿烈。  
金钟仁有一瞬间的呼吸困难，再去看边伯贤，他的笑容已经变得危险难测。  
“这个…？”  
“和我们朴警官打个招呼吧。”  
金钟仁顾不上朴灿烈，咽了口唾沫，说：“边哥，也不一定吧，一张照片，可能照着玩的。”  
“嗯，灿烈是挺贪玩的。”  
边伯贤收回照片，起身走向朴灿烈，金钟仁跟在他身边，这才第一次对上朴灿烈的视线，他的眼里没有这么浑浊过，从他的神色里，金钟仁知道边伯贤早已经确认了，甚至，金钟仁这才注意到，他被紧紧绑着手。  
“灿烈，你太沉不住气了。”边伯贤说，“我骗你我要碰毒，你就真的马上去汇报了。”  
朴灿烈勉强笑了一下。  
边伯贤转向金钟仁：“知道谁卖给我的情报么？”  
金钟仁心里有了答案，但摇头。  
边伯贤直视着他的眼睛：“他对我说没有告诉过你，你说我要相信吗？”  
“不知道。”金钟仁只能说，“我不知道。”  
“算了。”边伯贤从怀里掏出一把枪，上了膛，塞到金钟仁手上，“我不信吴世勋，但你现在杀了朴灿烈，我就信你。”  
金钟仁手一抖：“我…不行，我没有杀过人…”  
边伯贤卡着他的肘部，逼金钟仁抬起枪，枪口对准朴灿烈。  
“灿烈，”边伯贤说，“你可以最后和钟仁说一句话，求饶也行。”  
朴灿烈认命地点头，用很轻很低的声音说：“确实只是为了堵嘴。”又看向边伯贤：“不是说这件事。”边伯贤抬眉，露出笑容：“嗯，你死了我就信。”  
金钟仁才反应过来他说的是什么，不知道朴灿烈现在对他说这个，是在求饶还是求死。他对上朴灿烈该死的大的眼睛，不禁觉得他的缺点也是看上去太过真诚，让人认不出假话。  
但无论朴灿烈对他是什么，他不能杀他。  
在边伯贤松开他手臂的刹那，金钟仁想丢掉枪甚至调转枪口，太阳穴却瞬间被顶住，手因而短暂麻痹，边伯贤在他身侧，用另一把枪指着他。  
枪口离开了片刻，是边伯贤顺手上了个膛。  
“钟仁，开枪。”  
朴灿烈闭上了眼。金钟仁险些没忍住喊他睁开眼，要他看看清，就算他朴灿烈今天死在这里，也不是金钟仁杀的。  
“开枪。”边伯贤又说了一遍。  
金钟仁的手根本握不稳枪，在极度恶心与眩晕中，他听到边伯贤哼了一声，脚上动了两步，就在这一瞬，朴灿烈忽然睁眼侧身飞踢向边伯贤，边伯贤几乎同时地抓过金钟仁握枪的手，朝朴灿烈连开三枪。  
朴灿烈砸在地上，血从身下漫开。  
金钟仁感到手指非常疼，是被边伯贤强摁着扣了扳机留下的折痛感。  
朴灿烈死了，双眼圆睁，他不会认为是金钟仁杀的他，可这次确实是金钟仁开的枪。  
边伯贤等了片刻，金钟仁没有把枪口转向他。他摘下金钟仁手里的枪，把另一把丢在地上，说：“这把是假的，钟仁，我一开始就相信你。”

金钟仁没想过自己还能患上精神衰弱这种富贵病。  
又做了乱七八糟的梦。夜里摸黑去客厅，灌下半瓶水，在月光洒落的窗台坐了会才回到卧室。床头灯开了，边伯贤靠坐在床上查看手机。  
“吵醒哥了？”  
“没有。”边伯贤帮他掀开被角，金钟仁又躺了进去。柔光也让他睁不开眼，往被子里躲去，感到边伯贤伸手摸了摸他的头发。  
“明天给你放假。”  
“谢谢伯贤哥。”  
明天是朴灿烈的忌日。在他的事上，边伯贤总对金钟仁很开恩。那时边伯贤让他处理遗体，金钟仁直接找吴世勋要了朴灿烈的真实信息，又去朴灿烈的住处收拾了些东西，连着他的遗体一起装进睡袋，深夜在警局门口放下，报了警，在街角看到有人接警赶出来才开车离开。  
太潦草了，他想。但好过喂狗，是不是，灿烈。  
金钟仁哽着喉咙不敢多作反应，他自觉不配为朴灿烈哭。几天后在报纸上看到朴灿烈殉职的讣告，用的就是边伯贤手里那张照片，他这才能细看，穿着警服的朴灿烈意气风发，金钟仁把从他家找出的那件花衬衫挂在自己衣柜里，上面好像还有他灼热澎湃的气息。  
朴灿烈那时问他黑社会是什么样的，他现在倒有些想问朴灿烈警察是什么样的。朴灿烈这一笔如同他的死一样，在金钟仁命里潦草画下，只是这人生长得太过明亮，活的时候没用尽的能量倒灌进金钟仁梦里，让他每时每时都要记起他。  
他后知后觉其实和朴灿烈度过了一些好时光。有时会想起坐在飞车后座上触碰到的他后颈的绒毛，他们在港口看过的一次次带着水汽的日落，朴灿烈在停电的夜晚抱着吉他唱了首歌，他过分大的眼睛紧紧抓着金钟仁，嘴角却有点害羞，他说：“虽然很奇怪，但我真的，真的，真的，很喜欢你。”  
金钟仁想说你不必这样强调，我有分辨真假的本事。后来没说，但金钟仁天生好像就能笃定人的真心，因此轻易能看破朴灿烈临死前说的那句谎言。  
只是这本事没有用，永远只能在他的人生里加上一个个沉重的砝码。

离开码头后，边伯贤交了一间赌场到金钟仁手上。他很清楚金钟仁不想做什么，就偏要他做什么。金钟仁想和边伯贤谈新的规矩：“赌场里不能见血，出去随意，不要让外围佬吃台底，赌场有害无利，全便宜了沓码仔。”  
边伯贤点点头：“按你想的去做。”  
金钟仁一点也不喜欢赌场里失心疯的气氛，但那带走了他大脑里很多轻飘飘的无处着床的碎片，很长一段时间他就窝在赌场角落泡一壶茶喝。金钟仁心还是比久混道上的人软一些，债追得缓了，边伯贤正好来查，翻了两页，换手肘压在金钟仁背上，指尖卷着他的头发，在笑却声音很冷：“我的损失你来承担？“  
金钟仁没什么表情：“我会尽快，边哥。”  
“晚了。”边伯贤扯过金钟仁一只手，拍在桌上，身边人递上一把刀，边伯贤捏着金钟仁小指，对准刀锋，挥下手腕。  
金钟仁咬牙闭眼，“咚”一声，刀深深插进他指边的桌上。边伯贤弹了弹刀柄，银光晃动：“你欠我根指头，没拿到别人的，我就要你的。”  
边伯贤事务很多，却常常来查他，金钟仁也不知他是上心还是找茬。某次陪边伯贤参加饭局，边伯贤喝多了，金钟仁送他回去，停在别墅门口时，边伯贤越过金钟仁，从驾驶座锁上了所有车门。  
“你有时间考虑，”边伯贤抬眼看他，“但不是很多。”  
金钟仁说不清自己是慕强还是畏强，大概只是不想给自己惹麻烦。边伯贤掐住他下颌时，他没有躲。他和边伯贤“在一起”了，上次一起，是一起杀了朴灿烈。

边伯贤感到累的时间变多了。金钟仁有时候看到他靠在沙发上揉着眉间，也会走过去帮他按一按。边伯贤要他坐下，他就坐在旁边，让边伯贤把头枕到他腿上。  
有了这层关系后边伯贤反而不让他多接触事了，边伯贤又在做什么金钟仁也不过问，依稀知道那时运白粉确实是钓朴灿烈的诱饵，现在真的做上了。有时在边伯贤身上能嗅到些植物烧过的味道，金钟仁某次捏着他的领口，还是说了：“伯贤哥？”  
“怎么了？别人的香水味？”  
“不是。”  
“放心。”边伯贤一瞥就知道他在想什么，“开赌场的人都知道不能赌，同理的。”  
金钟仁就当自己没提过，松开了手。却被边伯贤叫住：“回答我，如果是别人的香水味，你会怎么样？”  
“我会给她一笔钱，要她滚，”金钟仁随口答道，“偷哥你的钱给她。”  
边伯贤配合地笑了两声，又说：“知不知道我看上你什么？”  
“什么？”金钟仁当真好奇，靠了过来。  
“你的眼睛。”边伯贤伸出两根指头，像是要戳刺般伸到他跟前，金钟仁不躲，只是眼神无法聚焦。边伯贤的指尖抵在他两边眼皮上，轻轻揉动，划出不同形状：“你的眼睛看上去很困还很可怜，让人很想欺负也很想保护。”  
金钟仁没忍住笑了，觉得好笑的笑，边伯贤难得觉得有种愉悦的愤怒，抓住金钟仁摁在沙发上，手伸进衣服摸他的腰侧。  
“现在是欺负？”金钟仁还拿他的话回他。  
“大多数时候都是。”  
边伯贤的嘴唇碰了他眼皮一下，这一下让金钟仁僵硬了两秒，很快又放松给他。边伯贤指腹摸过他的眉毛，抵着他的眉骨：“还有，你的眼睛很聪明，但你不用。”  
边伯贤就像一头猎豹，他喜欢能敏捷跑动的猎物，更喜欢看猎物侧翻在地，无可奈何露出腹部。他喜欢金钟仁那种被制伏后，分明还能反抗却放弃的样子，就像他那双燃烧过怒火又全部熄灭的眼睛。  
他感到金钟仁对自己的命运缺乏欲望。

新年前一周，金钟仁收到吴世勋的消息，说想见一面。他没回，吴世勋又发一条：“有些小暻哥的事，我能告诉你。”  
就是这时金钟仁才知道都暻秀流连赌场的原因。他也不是非要弄清，只是都暻秀的时间已经停止了，有关他的从此只会减不会增，金钟仁想捡起一点是一点。  
大概因为聊起都暻秀，金钟仁醉得有点快，去洗手间时接到边伯贤电话，问是不是还在和朋友吃饭。金钟仁和他请过假，但没说是吴世勋，此刻有点心虚，喝了酒又口齿不清，边伯贤问他有没事，金钟仁说只是头疼了。  
“记得吃药，我有事，也不回去了。”  
“嗯，哥注意安全。”  
吃了点治衰弱的药，人愈加昏昏沉沉，回到餐桌边，吴世勋正拿叉子在盘上刮出刺耳的声音，金钟仁莫名怒极，重重打了他手一下，吴世勋抬头看他，神色竟很委屈。  
金钟仁一直觉得今天的吴世勋有些奇怪，但说不出原因。吴世勋喝了酒后话更多了，絮絮叨叨聊了些事，说他最近想开个酒吧，欢迎金钟仁去玩，也状似随口地问了边伯贤的生意，就在金钟仁疑心这才是他此次的目的时，吴世勋又转移了话题。  
“你知道我为什么总叫你妮妮。”  
“因为你有病。”这话说完，金钟仁又觉得自己过凶了，吴世勋嘴巴已经撅起，像真被骂了一样。因而又好声好气补了一句：“为什么？”  
“因为我在孤儿院长大，上学的时候别人都有昵称，我没有，我叫自己世妮，被人笑了，可我觉得挺好听的啊，后来看到你，我就想叫你妮妮。”  
“哦……”金钟仁给不出太有同情心的反应，拖着长音，好在吴世勋马上笑得眉眼弯弯，帮他打破尴尬：“是骗你的。”  
晚上金钟仁久违地回了自己的小公寓。东西多数都搬到边伯贤那里了，显得很空，吴世勋一直跟到他进门，一只脚都踏进来了，还装可怜地问：“这里没有家了，能收留一晚吗？”金钟仁太累太困了，没和他纠缠，冲了个澡就想睡，披着浴巾时看到吴世勋窝在沙发上发呆，吴世勋问他有没有衣服换，金钟仁让他自己去找，而后听着吴世勋拉开衣柜门又很快关上。  
金钟仁想起来了，里面应该挂着朴灿烈的花衬衫。  
金钟仁躺在床上，被子蒙过半张脸，意识涣散。模糊间他听到吴世勋洗澡的声音，唱歌的声音，那首歌很熟，半梦半醒间跟着哼了很久，金钟仁才想起那是都暻秀爱唱的一首歌，也恍然意识到吴世勋今天哪里不同，他没有喷自己惯用的香水，成了一个没有气味的干爽的人。  
那如何呢？金钟仁知道什么也不会发生，即便他沉入梦乡，也比谁都清醒，都暻秀已经死了。

和边伯贤去海岛上过了一周的冬。房间里开着地热，边伯贤还是怕冷，围着裘皮，看着金钟仁光着脚踩在地上。  
“真的不冷么？”  
“不啊。”金钟仁给他泡了一杯咖啡，在一旁坐下，刚才电影播到一半，他走神了，现在有一搭没一搭地问边伯贤剧情，文艺片，边伯贤也解释不清，换了话头说：“让我看看你脚到底冰不冰。”  
说着抬起一边脚面，让金钟仁把脚搁在上面。倒不凉，甚至带着点余温，边伯贤说：“这样好像我还暖些。”金钟仁于是把另一边脚也放上去，边伯贤缩回，让他的脚跟砸在地上。  
因为这个边伯贤笑了，金钟仁瞥了他一眼，有时会觉得边伯贤放松下来时像滴入大海的淡水，这当然是错觉。  
电话响了，边伯贤走过去接，本来面无表情的，听着就露出些笑容，看了金钟仁一眼，那笑容又扩大。  
“做什么呢。”金钟仁装作摩擦手臂，“有点吓人。”  
“嗯。”边伯贤挂了电话，对他说，“有人去岚山抓我了。”  
金钟仁皱起眉：“什么意思？”  
“有消息说我要在岚山交易，条子就去了，当然啦，扑空了。”边伯贤把手靠在他肩上，掌根抵着额头，“我和钟仁在这里度假嘛。”  
金钟仁觉得他还有话说，边伯贤看着他疑惑眯起的眼，说：“吴世勋，他卖的消息。”  
“他弄错了？”  
“嗯，我告诉他错了。”  
边伯贤不再绕圈，直说了：“上次你和吴世勋见面，晚上的时候我给你手机发了消息，说这几天会在岚山交易，让你在那里等我。因为你多半睡了，所以被他看到了。”  
金钟仁的心沉了一半，另一半却浮了起来：“我不知道。”  
“那就是他删了，”边伯贤歪着头，眼神闪动地看他，“他不想让你出现在那里。”  
金钟仁长呼一口气，竟然笑了，他想到的第一件事是：“我没和他发生什么。”  
“我知道。”边伯贤语气轻松，“我给你换了安眠药，所以就算发生什么，也不是我们钟仁的错。”  
金钟仁和边伯贤微妙地对峙着，他一瞬间甚至觉得神奇，他竟然也能仿佛和边伯贤平起平坐般各自算账。但边伯贤看上去真的一点不生气，当然也一点不愧疚。  
边伯贤伸手，把金钟仁脸侧长了点的头发捋到耳朵后面，动作很轻，还顺手摸了摸他的耳垂。电话又进了一通，边伯贤就坐在他面前接听。即使这一刻金钟仁也能确定，边伯贤爱他是真的，无关痛痒地利用他一次也是真的，这丝毫都不矛盾，因为那是边伯贤。在边伯贤要他做的事里，这一件也轻得不算数。  
挂了电话，边伯贤说：“其实我也就是试一试。”  
金钟仁想问他要试什么，但没问，边伯贤起身喝了口咖啡，点评说：“吴世勋的情报现在不值钱了。本来他不该犯这种错误的，是他太把你当突破口了。”  
“嗯。”金钟仁感到片刻的难过，很快消失，“试出来了，他还是没你聪明。”  
“但我从头到尾都相信你，钟仁。”  
看着边伯贤的眼睛，金钟仁有些悲哀地发现，那竟然还是真的。

还是出了差错，边伯贤要走，去国外躲几年。他问金钟仁和不和他走，等边伯贤反复问了三遍，金钟仁才意识到他还可以选择不跟他走。  
金钟仁想了很久。大概因为都在道上，也都是男人，情的爱的之外，他好像还对边伯贤要有一分义气。但最后他还是说：“我不想走了。”  
边伯贤了然地点头，也不觉得意外，言语冷静：“虽然我很相信你，但我不能和你说我要去哪，钟仁，可能哪一天我还会联系你。”  
“我知道，”金钟仁说，“我也不会说。”  
“那你小心。”  
“哥小心。”  
边伯贤把东西打点好，和金钟仁说：“手伸出来。”金钟仁给了，边伯贤捏住他小指，从口袋里拿出一枚戒指，简简单单，往上面一套：“你欠我根指头，现在我带不走，你就留着吧。”  
金钟仁轻轻握起手心，视线避开那戒指，说：“谢谢。”  
送边伯贤上车，边伯贤坐进去，最后问了一句：“真不跟我走？”没等金钟仁回答，边伯贤就把车窗升起了，金钟仁一点一点看不到的又成了他面无表情的侧脸。  
边伯贤的离开似乎宣告着金钟仁某种人生的终结。他一直以为自己没得选，回头细想，好像每一步其实都是由他选。但不知为何，他从没觉得操之在手。  
一周后金钟仁接到消息，说边伯贤路上出事了。冲突很厉害，有人来拿他有人炸了车，他是死了还是被抓了谁也不晓得，总之场面是逃不掉了。金钟仁的心剧烈跳动了几分钟，又归于平静。没准呢，他想，没准是边伯贤为了日后安全自导自演的假象，那可是边伯贤啊。  
刚戴上戒指那几天，洗脸时还会被刮到，后来也就日渐习惯，偶尔被人问起，他才觉得手上还戴着个什么。

很久没回来，原来城市的南边新开了一家娱乐城。金钟仁盘了个书店经营，安安静静的，有一天忽然也收到这个邀请。他觉得很熟悉，就去了，拿着邀请函被一路请到顶楼，房门刷开，是很苍白的房间，或许说不是苍白，是一点颜色也没有，脚底是他灯红酒绿的娱乐城，吴世勋一个人坐在镜子前发呆，从镜面里金钟仁看到了他的脸。  
离第一次见吴世勋大概已经过去十年，人都会改变，会成熟也终会变老，金钟仁觉得吴世勋没变，虽然他早换掉了那病态的橙子头，过去像浸到水里的纸张一般的脸庞，现在也如同某件石膏像，但吴世勋骨子里的那种气质没变。  
可能是一靠近就让金钟仁讨厌的气质。  
“生意不错。”金钟仁和他说。  
吴世勋转过身，张了张嘴：“啊，妮妮。”  
金钟仁走到他身旁，蹲下，他不知道吴世勋怎么了，只是看着神情有些恍惚，这么看着觉得吴世勋像个孩子。金钟仁也模糊感到或许他不喜欢吴世勋就是因为吴世勋太像一个沉迷恶作剧的孩子。  
“世妮。”他叫了这孩子一声。  
吴世勋的眼睛闪动了一下，石膏像破裂了些，露出他薄薄的皮肤。吴世勋打开音响，是一首华尔兹。  
“陪我跳舞吗，妮妮？”  
“我不会。”  
“没关系。”  
他们相拥但又隔着距离，像那次出海各坐在船的头尾。金钟仁觉得吴世勋是他命运的操盘手也是共同体。吴世勋说：“其实我没算计过任何人也没非要得到你，你信我吗？”  
金钟仁正数着脚下的步伐，现在又抬头看他，吴世勋又在给他挖陷阱，但对吴世勋的判断，他在见面的第一天就做出了。  
“我也想要活下去。”吴世勋说。  
“我信。”这次金钟仁回答了他。  
吴世勋轻轻呼出一口气，把头靠在了金钟仁肩上。金钟仁拍拍他的背，他们的速度慢了乐曲一倍，就像一个逐渐停转的星球，舞蹈永远不会结束。


End file.
